


Found you!

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, baby mairu and kururi, teenage izaya and shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a teenaged Izaya and his small sister Kururi go looking for their lost sibling, only to find that she is in the very capable hands of teenaged Shizuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found you!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't written as well as it should have been U_U

“Kururi?”

The little girl looked up, her face stained with tears. She tried her best to wipe them to no avail, seeing as tears still leaked out of the corners of her eyes no matter how hard she willed them to stop. So she got up, scurrying over to her older brother that she held so dearly, but not as dearly as her other half. “Nii-sama...”

Izaya put his hand atop his sister's head as she clung onto his leg, wiping her tears against the material of his pants. He shifted and pulled her back slightly before crouching down to her lever to help her wipe her tears away. “What's wrong?” he asked with a small frown, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away. “Where's Mairu?”

And that only caused the little girl to cry more. She flung herself at her brother, hugging him around the neck as she cried harder. “Lost!” she wept. “Lost! Lost, lost, lost!” Kururi didn't really speak much, at least when she was compared to her more talkative half, but it was painfully obvious how distressed she was. 

“Where did she go?” Izaya asked calmly as he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. “Shh, it's alright Kururi. We'll look for her together.”

“U-un...”

 

 

Meanwhile, Mairu smiled brightly up at the boy who just saved her from several unsavory people. “Hello!” she screamed happily, jumping up and down to catch her savior's attention. When he finally took notice of her she raised her arms, waiting to be carried. "Upsies! Upsies!"

The blond blinked at the girl he saved and picked her up in his arms easily.

“I'm Mairu!” the girl introduced, her hands immediately going for his face to poke and prod and pinch in curiosity. “It's nice to meet you! I want ice cream! And soda! And ramen!” she told him, kicking her legs around happily at the prospect of getting her favorite snacks. “What's your name?”

“Shizuo,” Shizuo replied, looking a little bit confused. “Where are your parents?”

“Work!” she replied easily and before Shizuo could ask any more questions, she raised her hand and pointed to an ice cream vendor that had caught her attention. “Ice cream! Ice cream! I want strawberry! And chocolate! And vanilla! Oh! Oh! Shizuo-niisan! Can we get all three?!”

And though Shizuo knew that his top priority was to get this girl back with her guardian, he couldn't say no to her. And, well, he felt like he deserved an ice cream cone. “Alright, sure. And then we look for your family.”

Mairu sat atop his shoulders, eating the ice cream in a rather messy way. It dripped down the cone and onto the back of his head, but Shizuo didn't seem to mind since the little girl seemed happy anyway. She was talking about anything and everything as they walked and searched, seemingly unaffected by the fact that it was getting late and they still haven't found her family.

Shizuo yelped as a whole scoop of ice cream fell on the back of his head and dripped down into his shirt. “O-oi! Be careful--” but his words died in his throat when he heard the small sniffle from the child on his shoulders.

“What if I don't ever find Kuru-nee?” she muttered softly, the cone and ice cream abandoned in favor of grabbing tufts of Shizuo's hair tightly. “What if I never get home?” and with those words she began to cry, hiding her face in Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo's face softened as he pulled the girl off his shoulders and carried her instead. “You've been trying to be brave all this time, weren't you?” he asked softly, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief to wipe away the stickiness and the tears from her face. “Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure of it---”

“MAIRU!” came the shout of a tiny voice and the pair turned their attention to it. There, down the road, was a small girl who looked exactly like the girl in Shizuo's arms. She ran towards them as fast as her little legs could carry her and Shizuo took this moment to put Mairu down.

The twins collided half way, crying and hugging each other tightly, as if another moment without each other was too unbearable to take.

Shizuo approached them with a smile, happy that the sisters were reunited. But a frown made it's way to his face when he realized that it was definitely not safe for two little girls to be wandering around alone so late. Who the hell was their irresponsible guardian? Shizuo had one or two things to tell them---

“Kururi! Mairu!”

And then he saw him, a boy who resembled the girls greatly and Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat. He was, well, pretty. He was incredibly pretty? How was it possible for a boy to be so pretty? Shizuo didn't know but he was rendered speechless as the raven haired boy crouched down in front of his sisters and hugged them close. “Mairu, what did I say about sticking together?” he scolded gently.

“S-sorry, Iza-nii…”

“Sorry, nii-san...”

Izaya chuckled. “Why are you saying sorry too, Kururi?”

When the siblings finally recollected themselves, they turned their attention to Shizuo. Mairu spoke up first. “That's Shizuo-niisan!” she said happily even though her eyes still looked a little red from all the crying. “He's a hero! He saved me!”

“W-well, not a hero….” Shizuo said bashfully, his cheeks tinting red. For a moment he caught Izaya's gaze and blushed a little bit harder, turning his head to look elsewhere. “Stick with your siblings, Mairu,” he said in what he hoped was a stable voice.

“Un!” Mairu agreed happily before taking his hand. “Now lets get ramen!”

“Ramen?” Izaya echoed as Kururi held his hand. “For dinner?”

Kururi and Mairu nodded their heads in unison.

Izaya chuckled and nodded as well. “Alright, ramen it is.” And before Shizuo could excuse himself and walk away, Izaya called him. “Shizu-chan, as a thanks for taking care of my sister, why don't you join us?”

Shizuo blushed but nodded at the invitation. "Don't call me Shizu-chan."

At the ramen shop, the girls happily shared a bowl as Izaya tried his best to clean the ice cream that had coated Shizuo's hair.

It was the start of Shizuo and the Orihara siblings spending their dinners together.


End file.
